The present invention relates to an eye's optical characteristic measuring system capable of estimating and calculating a visual acuity of an eye under test based on light amount intensity distribution characteristic of a target image projected on a fundus of the eye.
In the past, the present applicant has already filed a patent application for a system, which comprises a target projecting system for projecting a target image to an ocular fundus of an eye under test, and a photodetection optical system for guiding the target image to a photoelectric detector. Based on light amount intensity distribution of the target image detected by the photoelectric detector, the system calculates a simulation image on the fundus, which would be formed when the target image is projected to the fundus of the eye under test. Then, the system can identify what kind of image is formed on the fundus of the eye under test.
The system as described above provides an effect such that it is possible to calculate and identify in what condition various types of target images are projected to the fundus of the eye under test without actually projecting the various types of target images.
However, in the above system already in application, an image itself obtained by simulation can be observed, while, with respect to the visual acuity value, a visual acuity value of the eye under test must be estimated by the tester himself based on the result of observation. In this respect, there has been problem that it is difficult to find accurate visual acuity value.